Que nadie se entere
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Aquella noche me quedé allí, observándolos hacer el amor una y otra vez, ver cómo te entregabas abiertamente a él y cómo conversabas amenamente, cómo le sonreías y se molestaban… ¿aquella había sido su relación de siempre?


**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencias: Alguien narra la historia, no yo; y este escrito es muy trágico.

* * *

Que nadie se entere

Por: Gaa

* * *

Ustedes creen que uno es idiota, que porque no lo demuestran pueden mantener todo en silencio, que pueden mantener ésta farsa hasta el final, pero saben, no por nada soy inteligente, no por nada veo cómo él cambia y tú cambias por él, no por nada soy o fui su mejor amiga.

No sé con seguridad cuándo comenzaron los primeros síntomas de esta gran falacia, no sé cuando comprendí el grado de engaño que era capaz de hacer Naruto por ti, y tampoco quise enterarme de lo que tú estarías dispuesto a perder sólo por tenerlo una noche más entre tus brazos, sin decirle nada a nadie a espaldas de Konoha. Aquella mañana era horrible, las nubes se veían tétricas y oscuras, mientras que varios de los comercios cerraron; muchas misiones de Genins, Chunin, hasta Jounin se cancelaron por culpa de la horrible tempestad que surgió aquella noche, y como buen ninja preocupado por tu villa, y por supuesto como el gran Rokudaime, saliste a constatar con tus propios ojos que todo estuviera bien, y que nadie estuviese herido… pero no volviste hasta después de tres días.

Muchas patrullas de ANBU salieron al no verte al otro día, trazamos diversos planes para poder encontrarte, pero cuando la segunda luna se puso, y el segundo sol apareció, llegaste con aquella sonrisa y ojos llenos de vitalidad, llegaste como aquel rayo: alumbrándolo todo con tu sola presencia, pediste disculpas por tu torpeza y te fuiste a nuestra casa a cambiarte de ropa, mientras que yo, una preocupada kunoichi a tu cargo, tu mejor amiga, tu esposa me quedaba de pie sin recibir aquel acalorado saludo que ya habías consumido, aquel que ya no era mío y que de allí en adelante todo cambió.

Por las noches salías, y algunas te quedabas, me sentía feliz por ser yo quien te diera aquella sonrisa, pero graso error cometí, la causa de aquel brillo en tus ojos no era por mi culpa ni mucho menos por tu hogar, sino que lo causaba otro, y ese otro nunca me dio la cara.

¿Pensaste que nunca me daría cuenta?, pensaste estúpidamente que nunca notaría como a veces tus movimientos eran más lentos, o tu bobalicona sonrisa se cernía tu rostro durante días, pensaste que nunca te olería estando en el mismo lecho… qué ingenuo puedes llegar a ser, Uzumaki Naruto.

Poco después aquella sonrisa pasó a ser una forzada y hasta falsa, quizás tu amante ―como pensé en aquellos tiempos― te habría dejado y volverías a mis brazos, pero mientras aquellos días pasaban tú más enfermabas, no comías ni dormías, volviste a ser el de siempre, el mismo rubio sin conocimientos, y así mismo fue como te volviste a perder, pero esta vez por una semana.

Nunca nadie supo donde te encontrabas, sólo que cuando regresaste, caminando extraño y con ciertos moretones ―que luego descubrí qué eran―; nos sentimos aliviados. Las medidas con respecto a tú seguridad se incrementaron, pero no eras el Hokage por nada, te seguías escapando y seguías viéndolo, aunque yo pensaba que era mujer; pensé que era un capricho pasajero por no darte herederos, pero aquella verdad distaba mucho de la realidad.

Cuando se cumplió todo un año decidí que ya era mucho, y te seguí, como depredadora a su presa, como una esposa abandonada y colérica, más no alcancé mucho cuando todo se volvió oscuro… eran demasiado cuidadosos.

Volviste a la rutina y dejaste de verlo por días, días que se hacían tortuosos para ti, lo notaba porque cuando mirabas con aquellos orbes azules hacia el cielo sonreías con melancolía, e incluso una vez te vi llorar con una carta que se quemaba en tus manos. No supimos de él por más de dos meses, dos meses en los cuales tú parecías enfermar más y más.

Un día te llegó una extraña misión, pedía que fueras personalmente a ser capaz de reprimir la rebelión que estaba aconteciendo en Suna y los límites de Akatsuki, tu rostro estaba serio como antes, pero aquel brillo no pasó desapercibido para mí, te ibas a ver con él nuevamente. Aquello duró meses, meses en los cuales sólo me escribías un "_estoy bien Sakura-chan_", y en más de algunos pergaminos que me enviaste se te veía la letra más difusa de lo que era, casi borrosa, ¿es que acaso aquello era la muestra del deseo el cual te producía?, ¿no se despegaban mucho?... lloré, cómo no hacerlo, lloré amargamente durante todos los meses que me reprimí, pero mi llanto se hizo casi eterno cuando en una de esas cartas venía manchada, manchada con tu esencia, ¿es que ya ni siquiera intentas ocultarlo?

Pero no desistí por recuperarte, y fruto de todo eso nació la pequeña Uzumaki, aunque cuando te lo dije no parecías del todo feliz, me dijiste que era muy pronto para ti, que eras muy joven, ¿es que estar al costado de él te hace olvidar tu edad? Me dolió, pero gracias a aquello te tuve nueve meses amarrado a mí día y noche, y sólo eras capaz de mandarle cartas a tu amado tormento, cuando creí que todo volvería a ser normal, el día de mi parto no llegaste, porque te fuiste con él, me cambiaste de la manera más horrorosa y cruel que pudiste haber hecho, y justo el día más feliz de nuestros días, pero es una lástima que sea por causas distintas.

No puedo negar que eres buen padre, pero al parecer algo paso aquella noche que nunca más volviste a tocarme como lo hacías, ¿es que acaso él te lo prohibió? A tus veintiséis años comenzaste a tomar misiones, decías que te cansabas estando sentando y tomabas las más difícil, sólo para permanecer más tiempo afuera de Konoha, lejos de tu esposa e hija, sólo para caer rendido a sus pies, pero la prueba más difícil fue cuando el fruto de nuestra infeliz familia llegó a Konoha, aún no comprendo cómo fuiste capaz de traicionar a toda una aldea sólo para darle alojamiento por un mes, y allí fue cuando lo vi, cuando los vi juntos tocándose con una pasión que ya no me tenías, envidiando hasta la más mínima partícula de sus cuerpos y vidas; quise delatarlos, quise decir que el traidor de Konoha se había infiltrado, me sentía horrible porque me habías cambiado por un hombre, me habías cambiado por él, pero sólo pude morderme mi lengua y dejar de lado mis rencores, si él te hacía feliz, yo no tenía nada más que hacer.

Aquella noche me quedé allí, observándolos hacer el amor una y otra vez, ver cómo te entregabas abiertamente a él y cómo conversabas amenamente, cómo le sonreías y se molestaban… ¿aquella había sido su relación de siempre? Estaban tan distraídos que ni cuenta se dieron del amanecer, y tú seguías allí, dándole caricias por todo su cuerpo con cicatrices, seguías allí, besándolo por todos lados, lamiendo todo lo que te podía entregar, restregándote como un puto por todo su cuerpo, provocándolo y tratando de despertar la pasión que durante toda la noche demostraron, mas cuando le dijiste que te ibas a cumplir con tus deberes, cuando le dijiste que irías a _nuestra_ casa a cambiarte note cómo era capaz de doblegarte sólo con una mirada, y cómo era capaz de lograr que hicieras lo que él demandaba.

Aquel día por completo se encargó de marcar tu cuerpo como el de él, hasta tal punto de hacerte sangrar, pero tu… a pesar de las lágrimas, a pesar de que te amarró y te trató como un perro, a pesar de todo eso le repetías una y otra vez que lo amabas, y cuando todo terminó, él te curó y te bañó… dime Naruto, ¿es que hay que tratarte como una escoria para poder recibir tu amor?... y no sólo eso, ¿es que Sasuke ya no se daba cuenta de que tú no lo podías amar más?, ya ni siquiera tu aire era tuyo, porque en cada una de las partículas tenía impreso el nombre del Uchiha… de verdad, aquella noche los odié.

Cuando llegaste a casa ese día te notabas cansado, y la única parte de tu cuerpo que no cubrías era tu rostro, que de una manera u otra manera terminó dañado levemente. Con rencor observé de reojo como te costaba sentarse, y a pesar de todo eso, la mirada de un colegial enamorado no se te quitó, ¿tanto lo amas?

Pero todo aquello se acabó, se acabó cuando de un día para otro estalló una guerra, te necesitábamos al frente, tu villa ―a la cual le diste la espalda de la manera más ruin―. La villa pedía tu ayuda para poder salvarla, y con coraje y vitalidad fuiste y entregaste todo en la batalla, pero tenía que aparecer él para desconcentrarte, tenía que aparecer él para ayudarte, tenía que estar él para que lucharas con todas tus fuerzas, pero aquel día la muerte rondaba por los bosques y calles de Konoha, aquel día él murió desangrado por salvarte la vida por cuarta vez, aquel día él se transformó en un héroe y tú en un muerto viviente.

Y ahora, con la pequeña Sora entre mis brazos, observamos cómo tu vida se marchita como cual rosa en pleno invierno, vemos como cada vez respiras más lento, como tu cuerpo pide descanso y como tus ojos dejaron de brillar, dime Naruto, ¿esperas encontrarlo en el más allá esperándote?, ¿piensan renacer juntos?

Allí, inútil postrado en una cama, todos los médicos de los cinco países buscan la razón de tu enfermedad, cuando yo te diagnostiqué que era del corazón, y que la única cura se había muerto hace más de un año atrás, sus últimas palabras fueron claras "vive por mí", pero tú no puedes vivir sin él, no puedes caminar si no sabes que en las sombras él está admirándote en silencio para poder tenerte, en tu mente no hay resquicio de realidad el concebir una vida sin Sasuke Uchiha, no eres capaz de respirar el aire que él no ha respirado, eres incapaz de mantenerte en pie cuando él no te sujeta de la mano… eres un total inútil cuando tu cuerpo ya no le sirve a la única persona que fue capaz de sacar lo peor y lo mejor de ti… no puedes vivir sin Sasuke.

Dime Naruto, ¿acaso esperas que te salve?, ¿me pedirás perdón?... pídeme perdón, es lo menos que me merezco, pero lo único que haces es sonreírme como lo hacías con él, y pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto odio, aquel nombre que tanto desprecio, a aquel ser que le escupiría si lo viera, ni siquiera tus últimas palabras me dedicaste, ni siquiera me pediste un perdón, solo un suave _Sasuke_ que se murió en tus labios… hasta el último momento pensando en él, hasta el último momento haciéndome infeliz.

No lloré tu muerte, porque no lo merecías, la pequeña Sora ya ni te recuerda, pero te tiene un gran cariño, y sobre todo a su Tío Sasuke, quien fue quien te salvó, esta es la verdad, la que nadie se tiene que enterar, la que morirá en mis labios sellados por tu traición.

Dime Naruto, ¿lo encontraste en el más allá?, ¿ya reencarnaron?, ojalá que no, espero que por lo menos en el otro mundo me pertenezcas a mí, me ames a mí y lo engañes a él… aunque sé que todo será mentira, como tu amor por mí.

* * *

Trágico, lo sé, pero los maté a ambos. Sacaré otro titulado "Mentiri", es mejor y más 'feliz', creo. Espero sus comentarios.

―Gaa―


End file.
